Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, digital media players, digital recorders, games, appliances, vehicles, wireless devices, cellular telephones, and removable memory modules. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Changes in threshold voltage of the cells, through programming of a charge storage structure, such as floating gates, trapping layers or other physical phenomena, determine the data state of each cell.
Electronic devices that use memory are continually being designed faster, smaller and more power efficient. In order to remain competitive, memory device manufacturers also have a continual need to increase memory operation speed and reduce the power consumption of memory devices.